


I could kill for you

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [8]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Henry try to help, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Destruction, mention of Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : "Do you need me to kill someone ?"or where Henry find Victor in a bad moment and propose to help him





	I could kill for you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I did with this prompt, I'm not sure I like it but, here it is ! And there's so few works about Henry & Victor that I wanted to try anyway.  
> I also use some actual dialogue of the show (maybe two or three sentences but they're here)
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

He had tried to forget him, he really did. Victor was sure he had finally did and then Lily came into his life His beautiful and sweet Lily, his savage creation. There was a time he thought he had finally conquered death but, instead, he had created a monster. The monster was not his creature, it was him.

It was so easy to become a monster and now, he needed to fix it. He could not do it alone so he decided to use morphine again, his first real friend before Henry. He had thought his addiction was over, he still remembered Henry reaction the first time he found him unconscious on the floor. After this he had tried to stop, for him, but it seemed he could not stop forever.

A knock on the door. Victor stood up and walked unsteadly to the door. He opened it and, here he was ! He did not expected him.

“Dr. Frankenstein.”

He had forgotten how he felt around him. He did not realised he missed him so much. He let Henry in, trying to not fall as he had to release his hold on the door.

“Dr. Jekyll.”

“You call me here. Why ?”

He did not remember sending him a message. When did he do this ? Victor was confused, he was not sure Henry was really there. He had had hallucinations before and always with Henry.

“What are these ?!"

Well, before, his hallucinations had never touched him, grabbed him or made any movement toward him. It was a change. He liked it. He really missed Henry.

“Victor ? Victor... Look at me. Victor !”

His hands started to tremble again, he needed a shot. Why would he not stop speaking ? He liked Henry but this hallucination was annoying. Victor tried to free his arm but just succeeded to fall.

* * *

His head hurted.

He opened his eyes but closed them immediatly after, because of the light. There was a hand in his hair, he could feel it. Victor tried to remember what happened before. He could only feel all his body trembling, asking for more drugs. He tried to reach his nightstand but a hand intercepted him and then, there was a low “shhhhh”.

“Henry ?”

“What happened to you Victor ? Who did this to you ?” As he talked Henry was stroking his arm, showing the bruises all over it.

Victor raised his head, looking at him and waiting for an answer. Henry certainly saw he would have no answer so he started to speak again.

“I was surprised to hear of you after you fled last time.”

“I need your help !” he interrupted.

Victor could not hear what a coward he was before. He still was running away thanks to drugs.

“You need my friendship first Victor... tell me what I can do for you.”, he kept stroking his arm, soothing his tremblings.

“I made a mistake... I created a monster” his voice broke on the last word.

It seemed Henry did not hear the last sentence or did not really care. “ We’re all monsters inside Victor, you just have to learn to control your instinct, to tame the beast within. Duality is what makes us, we are all both angel and demon inside. ”

There was suddenly something darker in Henry’s eyes and Victor remembered those times, when Henry was used to lose control. His anger had always been fascinating while Henry feared it. Seeing he had not the full control of his anger was somewhat comforting. It meant they were still connected through this strange bond - two men who did not fit in.

“Tell me who did this to you ? Who dared hurting you ?” His voice became enticing. he wanted to know. “Do you need me to kill someone for you ?”

Here it was, this wild part of him was showing up and Victor wanted to believe it was the solution. He could not get rid of Lily alone and, he knew Henry’s moral could become a problem. He would not agree with his plan. He saw no other choice, even if it meant losing Henry after. In some way he had already lost him that night, years ago. How could he destroy more their relation ?

“Yes, Lord Hyde”

Hyde’s smile was all he needed to think all would be fine, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had to write this "Yes, Lord Hyde" because I'm still not over the way Victor smile at Henry.
> 
> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> If you noticed any mistake or other things don't hesitate to tell me


End file.
